The 'boys'
by Rosamundisch
Summary: What happens when Hermione is invited for a game of truth or dare in the boys dormitory? will she hear what she wants to hear? mentions of GWxSF, HGxRW, a lot of fluffy fluff. Sassy Hermione is Sassy.
1. Chapter 1

The 'Boys'

'UNO' Dean cheered with Victory, grinning from ear to ear. It had only been a couple of days since the Gryffindor boys had been introduced to the common muggle game, and although they were all fairly addictive, it seemed that Dean was winning every game, which was to be expected, seeing as he HAD been playing it since he could read or write.

'With that, I bid you all goodnight.' Harry said, standing up and straitening his robes. 'Gryffindor match tomorrow' he added, rather awkwardly, as if he needed a reason for leaving the group, whilst looking intently at Hermione. It was no secret that Harry was into Hermione, but Hermione had other people on her mind.

'Should probably go too' Dean agreed, starting to pack up the brightly coloured cards. 'Getting kind of late.'

'Might stay down here for a bit, I'm not that tired' Ron said, looking away slightly so not to look bothered.

'Nah, I'm not suggesting sleep, but McGonagall often checks the common room around now' Dean said then looked over to Hermione. 'Don't worry, we don't mind Hermione coming up too' He added with a slight wink. Ron turned slightly redder.

'Sounds cool' Hermione said, smiling slightly at Ron, who looked away, knowing that his cheeks would be scarlet at this point. She Ron and Dean then headed for the left staircase – Harry and Seamus had already gone up, and Neville was fast asleep, never had been told about the late night Uno sessions.

Tiptoeing into the Dorm, Hermione took in the Boys Dorm conditions. The same 4 poster beds, but laden with quidditch pattern boxers instead of polka dot bras, or in Hermione's case, oversized hardback textbooks, the same pattern of suitcases under the bed, but instead of the clothes having been folded into the draws neatly like in the girls room, bulging with clothes waiting to be unpacked, but what Hermione's attention was drawn most to was a topless harry potter walking from the bathroom mid brushing his teeth, with his grey boxers on show.

'H- Hermione!' Harry spluttered, desperately trying to cover his crotch area with a nearby towel. 'W- What are you doing here?' Harry had retreated back into the bathroom with his head and upper torso peaking round the bathroom door.

'Chill out Harry, it's just Hermione?' Ron said, starting to get changed into his pyjamas, as Hermione politely looked away. 'You don't mind do you?' Ron asked Hermione, as he pulled off his school shirt. Hermione mumbled something inaudible about not minding, feeling quite embarrassed about the situation. Why didn't she just decline? Say she was tired? Had some muggle studies test to revise for?

10 minutes later, when the boys were all 'jimjammed' up, as Hermione fondly put it, and had all brushed their teeth (A topic Hermione feels strongly about, and reinforced), all four boys and the lovely Hermione were sitting in a circle on the floor between Deans and Seamus' bed, laughing at Neville's comical snores.

'How do you like the boy's dorm then Hermione?' Seamus asked, in his thick Irish accent that Hermione knew Ginny adored. Hermione wondered what to say, but was interrupted by Ron expressing how much he'd like to see the girls dormitory.

'It's not much Ron, honestly' Hermione reassured him. 'It's just a marginally tidier version of this room really' Hermione added matter of factly.

'Yeah, but ours doesn't have you in it does it now' Ron said cheekily, with a slight wink and Dean and Seamus hooted. Both Hermione and Harry reddened, one with embarrassment, one with annoyance and jealousy. 'you know I'm only teasing you Herms' Ron said, edging his hand closer to hers, as her heart rate quickened. Dean, seeing Harry's discomfort, proposed a new game.

'We all know truth or dare!' Dean declared. 'But' Dean added, 'Wizard Style'. Whilst the boys warmed to this idea, Hermione, having not played this version of the classic game before, was confused.

'What exactly is the difference, may I ask, between normal and wizard truth or dare?' she questioned.

'The main difference is that there is a punishment for not telling the truth – and trust me, we can tell, and for not doing your dare' Seamus started to explain.

'But the dares are all unforgivable vows!' Dean interrupted excitedly.

'What!?' Hermione spluttered, who couldn't keep her cool at the prospect of anything quite so dangerous. 'You could die!'

'Ah. Not if you do the dare' Seamus argued back cleverly.

'Surely, Hermione, there must be someone in this room you want to ask some big questions?' Dean suggested cheekily. 'Well here is your chance to ask away'

Hermione suddenly warmed to the idea… Questions were always the same sort of thing in these petty games – 'do you like so and so' 'who do you like' 'if so and so asked you to the Yule Ball would you say yes', all based on the same pathetic subject. But what if Ron is asked who he liked? He would say Hermione, leaning over to where Hermione was sitting, and pull her towards him, as they embrace on a full on kiss. Mm… Hermione shook away the immature thoughts in her head with a little shake.

'Fine.' She declared with a cheeky smile, as Dean and Seamus hooted again with excitement. Dean stood up, excited to begin. 'Seamus, as my best mate, let's start with you.' He voiced, as Seamus glared at him jokily. 'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare.' Seamus glanced around, grinning. 'But a good one though'. Dean started to think… What was doable but also daring? Exciting but not dangerous? Enjoyable but not Evil? Then Dean had the idea.

'Well, let's not start on the hardest of dares' Dean started, as Seamus grinned expectantly. 'I dare you, Seamus Finnegan, to recite the Hogwarts motto all over Neville's face' dean dared.

'pfftt' Seamus spat. 'easy!' he cheered. He tiptoed over to Neville's bed, observing him a minute or two to ensure he was asleep. He then carefully dabbed his quill into a pot of black ink, giving a little shake to get rid of excess ink. He dragged the quill against his face, and within a few minutes 'Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus' was written on Neville's forehead, with a small but rather detailed picture of a happily sleeping dragon on his right cheek. Seamus looked at his work happily; he took pride in his quill work.

'Done' Seamus declared proudly, looking around. 'hang on, where's Harry?' Harry had been so quiet all evening that no one had noticed when he had gone off to his bed, and he was now quite peacefully asleep. Hermione started to feel guilty for being too caught up with Ron to notice him.

'Aww, it's less fun with less people' Dean exclaimed.

'Not like he was any fun before that' Ron sneered. 'I mean come on, all he does is mope around complaining about his life – his life isn't even that bad' the others, disagreeing with Ron's harsh words, shifted around uncomfortably.

'What's up with you and Harry, mate?' Dean asked. 'You seem… off.' He put matter of factly. 'You do believe that he didn't put his name in the goblet, right?' Dean asked again. 'I mean that argument was resolved ages ago' he paused. 'Wasn't it?' Ron, uncomfortable at this topic, and even more uncomfortable at the fact that he started it, and really had no reason, changed the topic.

'So, my turn right?' Ron asked hastily.

'Nah, Hermione was on the right of Seamus' Dean said with a wink in her direction. 'Truth or Dare Herms?' Hermione thought. If she said truth, dean would probably ask her who she liked… She'd have to say Ron… and then Ron would say he loved her too… But he might not… That wouldn't do, Hermione could imagine how embarrassing that would be… No, a dare was the right option.

'Dare' Hermione said as Dean cheered.

'Well, definitely' Dean started.

'If you have access' Seamus carried on, being on the same thoughts as Dean, then winked at Ron with a small gesture to Ron of a subtle point to the chest area.

'OH' Ron said, realising slowly. 'Hermione you have SO got to do that' he said, laughing.

'Do what?!' Hermione cried hysterically, anxious to know what was so exciting and funny. Dean had gestured something to do with the chest… did the boys want to see her boobs? 'Tell me!'

'Chill out Hermione, we don't want to see your boobs' Dean said, laughing. Hermione hated how everyone knew what she was thinking, as she was so bad at hiding her embarrassment.

'Though if you're offering' Seamus said, with his usual 'wit', and Ron and Dean laughed.

'No, we want you' Dean started.

'To go into your dorm' Ron carried on.

'And steal Lavender Browns bra!' Seamus finished in a rush, as in saying such things was bad. Hermione was instantly relieved.

'Is that it?' she scoffed. 'And why exactly is it Lavenders that you want?'

'Big boobs' Dean said quickly, and then turned red. 'I mean, erm, great personality' he corrected himself hurriedly. Hermione laughed.

'Yeah, if being stupid and selfish makes a great personality' she said, causing the boys to laugh. 'You're on!' she concluded, as she went for the door.

10 minutes later, Hermione returned, holding a bright yellow striped bra at arm's length. The boys cheered with glee.

'You did it!' Seamus cheered.

'Well yeah, I do my dares, thank you very much' Hermione retorted, with sass. Sassy Hermione is Sassy.

'Well, give it here then!' Dean said excitedly, snatching it from Hermione. He examined it, with disgust. 'Is this it?' he said, sadly. 'I was expecting a girl's bra to be more exciting'

'Aww poor ickle Dean' Said Hermione teasingly. Dean glared at Hermione teasingly.

'Moving on… Who was on the right of Hermione...' Seamus said, thinking. 'Ron! Truth or Dare?'

Hermione willed him to say truth, then she could know, truthfully what his feelings were. Pick Truth Ron, Pick truth!

'Dare.' Ron declared, much to Hermione's dislike.

'Hmm...' Dean said, thinking to himself.

'I have one!' Seamus exclaimed, and whispered it to Dean, who laughed.

'Ron, I dare you to strip off to your boxers and dance around for us' Seamus declared. Ron sighed, ad started unbuttoning his shirt, without complaint, much to Deans surprise.

'What? You're doing it? What about Hermione?' Dean asked, surprised.

'A dares a dare Seamus, and besides, Herms doesn't mind' Ron stated 'She's practically a boy anyway' He added, winking at Hermione, who froze. Was that what he thought of her? Just another Dean or Seamus? No, she probably wasn't thought of as high as them… She was practically Neville Longbottom!

Dean and Seamus tried not to stare, as Hermione rose, looked at Ron and quickly excited, starting to cry.

'NO! Hermione! I didn't mean that!' Ron called, starting to chase after her. 'Well, not in that way!' he called down the stairs, having realised it was too late.

'Wow…' Dean started.

'Smooth' Seamus finished sarcastically.

'Piss of you two.'


	2. Chapter 2

s/9036285/1/Breakfast-Blues

Story carried on here^


End file.
